Grand Fisher
by Estriella
Summary: Masaki Kurosaki była dobrą kobietą, kochającą matką, wspaniałą żoną. Dlaczego więc musiała umrzeć? Ichigo nigdy nie zdołał zapomnieć o tym dniu, mimo działań swego ojca. Sześć lat później otrzymuje od losu szansę na zemstę.


_Karakura, 17 czerwiec, godzina 17:20_

Kurosaki Ichigo dwa tygodnie temu skończył dziewięć lat. Jego rodzice urządzili mu przyjęcie niespodziankę i choć zaproszona została tylko Tatsuki, jedyna przyjaciółka Ichigo ze szkoły, Ichigo nie był rozczarowany. Miał w okół siebie wszystkich najdroższych mu ludzi i był to najlepszy prezent jaki dostał, a dostał ich tego dnia wiele. Jego małe, czteroletnie siostrzyczki zjadły ukradkiem tort, nim Ichigo zdążył zdmuchnąć świeczki i pomyśleć życzenie, ale wyglądały tak zabawnie umorusane czekoladą, że Ichigo nawet gdyby chciał, nie zdołałby się na nie pogniewać.

Jestem już prawie dorosły, pomyślał z zadowoleniem, kiedy nazajutrz udało mu się zadać kilka porządnych ciosów Tatsuki na ich cotygodniowych zajęciach z karate. Wciąż nie wygrał, ale ich pojedynki robiły się co raz bardziej wyrównane i Ichigo był z siebie bardzo dumny, zwłaszcza, że jego mama nie przestawała go chwalić.

Ichigo nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że ta cudowna codzienność może zostać rozdarta na kawałki w tak łatwy, lecz brutalny sposób.

Ichigo nie był pulchnym chłopcem, ale jego twarzyczka była pucołowata, jak u większości dzieci. Jego duże brązowe oczy, które nie raz pomogły mu wymigać się od kłopotów, dodawały mu uroku. Był słodkim małym dorosłym, jak pieszczotliwie nazywała go mama, o pomarańczowych niesfornych włosach, które jego siostrzyczka Karin nazywała sopelkami, bo sterczały dumnie nawet po kąpieli.

Tego dnia nie było inaczej. Choć deszcz lał się z nieba nieprzerwanie od wielu godzin, włosy Ichigo, poczęści nasączone wodą, mimo kapturka jego nieprzemakalnego żółtego płaszczyka, wciąż wytrwale przeczyły grawitacji. Ichigo lubił je takimi, bo z jakiegoś powodu gdy mama przeczesywała je swoimi delikatnymi palcami, zawsze uśmiechała się przy tym szeroko. Ichigo kochał uśmiech swojej mamy.

Praktyka karate skończyła się nieco później niż zwykle i mimo stosunkowo wczesnej godziny, przez gęste chmury przesłaniające niebo, na dworze się już ściemniało. Szare barwy, jakie świat przybrał na czas ponurej pogody, nie zachęcały na opuszczania ciepłego, oświetlonego mnóstwem jarzeniówek dojo.

Ichigo chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do domu, bo dziś miała lecieć w telewizji jego ulubiona kreskówka. Toteż pospieszał swoją matkę, gdy wracali dobrze znaną drogą, po tym jak odebrała go z jego zajęć. Przegrał z Tatsuki kolejny raz, ale był zbyt podekscytowany dalszymi przygodami jego ulubionego superbohatera, by się tym przejąć.

Jego mama chichotała cicho pod nosem, widząc jak bardzo stara się robić szerokie kroki, pokonując dystans szybciej. Ponieważ jego nóżki wciąż były bardzo krótkie, jego starania wyglądały bardzo zabawnie, zwłaszcza, że robił przy tym tę swoją poważną minę imitującą dojrzałość swojego ojca.

Niespodziewanie jednak jej synek zatrzymał się, a następnie wyrwał maleńką rączkę z uścisku jej dłoni i popełnił ze wzgórza, w stronę brzegu Rubikon. Zrozumiała co się dzieje stanowczo zbyt późno. Zwierzęcy wrzask, charakterystyczny dla Pustych, dotarł do jej uszu dopiero, gdy z rzeki wyłoniło się ogromne cielsko potwora. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że nie wyczuła go wcześniej. Co więcej, nie mogła pojąć, jak jej syn był w stanie go zobaczyć. Nigdy wcześniej nie wykazywał żadnych oznak, że jest duchowo świadomy. Jak mogła nie zauważyć? Ale nie było czasu, by teraz to roztrząsać.

Musiała chronić swoje dziecko, które teraz zdębiałe stało na przeciw wygłodniałego monstrum.

Ichigo widział małą dziewczynkę, być może w jego wieku, stojącą nad brzegiem niespokojnej rzeki. Gdy zrobiła krok w przód i zachwiała się niepokojąco, balansując między stałym gruntem a taflą wzburzonej wody, Ichigo biegł w jej kierunku nim zdążył zarejestrować, że się ruszył. Chciał ją przytrzymać, zapobiec jej upadkowi. Musiał jej pomóc.

Ale gdy tylko się zbliżył, dziewczynka zmieniła się w kukłę bez twarzy, a za nią wyłonił się jak cień stwór, jakiego Ichigo nigdy dotąd nie widział. Tym, na czym skupiły się jego oczy, była ogromna paszcza pełna długich białych zębisk, wyszczerzonych w szaleńczym, złowieszczym uśmiechu obejmującym całą twarz, która przywodziła na myśl zdeformowaną maskę.

Bał się. Chciał uciekać, ale jego ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Czuł się tak, jakby wrósł w ziemię.

Misaki nie używała Hirenkyaku od prawie piętnastu lat. Nie sadziła, że wciąż będzie wiedziała jak to zrobić, ale jej ciało zdawało się pamiętać. Ruchem tak szybkim, że jej stała się tylko rozmyciem w strugach deszczu, znalazła się przed swoim synkiem, obejmując go ochronnie ramionami w ciasnym uścisku. W chwili największej paniki, nie pomyślała nawet o przyzwaniu broni, by zabić potwora, który zamachnął się wielką łapą z zamiarem schwytania ich. Jednak to, co nastąpiło ułamek sekundy później, było tak niespodziewane, że nawet w najgorszych koszmarach nie mogła przewidzieć takiego rozwoju wydarzeń.

Pusty nie schwytał ich. Najprawdopodobniej nawet do tego nie dążył. Zamiast tego jego pojedynczy, długi, kościsty palec zakończony pazurem, przeszył jej ciało jak miecz. Słyszała, że Pusty śmieje się szaleńczo tuż za jej plecami, ale jej umysł ledwo rejestrował jakiekolwiek inne dźwięki prócz cichutkiego, złamanego głosu jej synka.

– Mamo? To boli.

Z przerażeniem odsunęła dziecko na wyciągnięcie ramion, by dojrzeć ranę na jego piersi, przez podarty żółty płaszczyk. Pazur pustego, który przedział ją na wylot, dosięgnął również jej syna.

– N-nie. Proszę, nie – wykrztusiła z trudem. – Blut... Czemu? Czemu nie zadziałało?

Z powodu szoku nie czuła żadnego bólu, ale zmęczenie dawało jej się we znaki. Szybko traciła krew i wiedziała, że nie zostało jej dużo czasu. Mogła tylko dziękować w duchu bogom, że nie była zwykłym człowiekiem, inaczej już dawno byłaby martwa.

Drżącą ręką sięgnęła po łańcuszek na swojej szyi i zerwała go. Zawieszka w kształcie krzyża zabłysła i na powrót zmatowiała.

– Zawsze miej to przy sobie, Ichigo. K-kie... – odkaszlnęła krew. – Kiedy spotkasz... z tym samym... znajdź wujka Ishide... uczy cię.

– Quincy.

To było ostatnie słowo, jakie wypowiedziała jego matka, nim opadła bez sił na niego, przewracając go na błotnistą ziemię. Wytrzeszczył oczy na widok pięknego krzyża spoczywającego teraz w jego małej dłoni, po czym przeniósł wzrok na rechoczącego nieopodal potwora z tym samym łagodnie zdumionym wyrazem twarzy. To nie mogło być prawdziwe. Ten sen był okropny i chciał się już wybudzić. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko.

Ale piekący ból w piersi wydawał się bardzo realny. Tak samo jak stwór, który teraz zbliżał się do niego powoli. Zamknął oczy, zaciskając powieki z całej siły i modlił się w duchu, by wszystko to zniknęło.

Gdy je otworzył, nie był dłużej nad rzeką. Był w miejscu, które odwiedzał dotąd tylko w snach. Niebosiężne oszklone wieżowce zapierały mu dech w piersiach za każdym razem z taką samą intensywnością, jak po raz pierwszy. Ale dziś, teraz, to nie budowle w jego małym tajemniczym świecie były tym, co zaparło mu dech w piersi.

Ukazała mu się istota, która w każdej książce dla dzieci, w każdej bajce mogłaby być określona jedynie mianem potwora. Postać przed nim była wysoka, z muskularnym, ale wciąż smukłym humanoidalnym ciałem. W nagiej klatce piersiowej znajdowała się dziura wielkości piłki baseballowej, od której biegły czarne tatuaże, przez barki i szyję. Czarna tkanina imitująca luźne tradycyjne spodnie hakama, u bioder zdawała się wtapiać w skórę, jakby stanowiła z nią jedność, a u dołu postrzępione nogawki odkrywały nagie, kościste stopy jak u szkieletora. Włosy spływające wodospadem srebrna po plecach, sięgały za talie i błyszczały w świetle słońca jak najszlachetniejszy płynny kruszec. Maska obejmująca twarz, miała czarno-czerwone znaki przypominające plemienne tatuaże bitewne i dwa długie rogi, jak u byka, zakrzywione do ziemi i ostre jak brzytwa. Ale to oczy przykuły spojrzenie chłopca. Te złote tęczówki osadzone w czarnych twardówkach, zdradzały tyle gwałtownych uczuć, tyle inteligencji i świadomości, że Ichigo zdecydował, że nie mogły należeć do potwora.

Logika podpowiadała by uciekał, ale coś innego, coś, co wiele lat później Ichigo nazwał instynktem, podpowiadało mu, że nie ma powodu do strachu.

To był świat Ichigo. Wszystko w tym świecie było częścią Ichigo i ten potwór, również musiał być częścią Ichigo.

Wchłonąwszy duszę martwej kobiety, Grand Fisherera ogarnął stan czystej euforii. Nigdy w swym długim istnieniu nie jadł równie smacznego, pożywnego posiłku. Ta jedna dusza była warta stu Plusów, jakie zjadł w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy.

Ale radość Pustego nie trwała długo.

Nagle okolicę zalała fala reiatsu z siłą tsunami. Było w nim coś znajomego, coś iście przerażającego. Vasto Lorde, pomyślał z niedowierzaniem.

To nie mogła być prawda, ale czuł to. Czuł każdym włóknem swojej istoty, to poczucie tonącej rozpaczy, bólu i gniewu, które na krótką chwilę stały się jego rozpaczą, bólem i gniewem.

Pragnął zjeść tego chłopca za to, że zmusił go do odczuwania takich brudnych emocji, które zakłóciły jego posiłek, ale wiedział, że nagły wybuch energii duchowej zaalarmował każdego Shinigami stacjonującego w mieście.

Niechętnie, Grand Fisher postanowił się wycofać, nurkując w zimnej wodzie Rubikon, wiedząc, że na dnie znajduje się szczelina między-wymiarowa. To nie była ucieczka, zadecydował w duchu. To taktyczny odwrót.

Kiedy dziesięć minut później, Isshin dotarł na miejsce, zastał tam obraz, które nigdy nie chciał zobaczyć. Jego piękna odważna Misaki, leżała bezwładnie, jak połamana lalka, na jego synu. Była martwa. Mógł to stwierdzić nawet ktoś, kto w przeciwieństwie do niego nie był lekarzem od lat. Nie był jednak pewien stanu swojego pierworodnego. Działając na autopilocie, zbyt oszołomiony, by zrozumieć ogrom tragedii, jakiej był świadkiem, wprawionym ruchem dotknął zimnej szyi chłopca, wyszukując pulsu. Odnalazł go. Jakaś jego część, choć bardzo stłumiona, czuła niewątpliwą ulgę, ale cały gniew, cała rozpacz, całe poczucie winy, które powinien teraz czuć, zdawały się być tak bardzo odległe. Był odrętwiały.

Delikatnie, ale stanowczo, odsunął zwłoki żony, by dostać się do dziecka. Jego małe ciało było pokryte krwią swojej matki, ale nie wydawał się ranny. Choć w jego płaszczu i bluzce w okolicach serca znajdowała się postrzępiona dziura, nie dostrzegł nawet draśnięcia.

Nagle Kisuke znalazł się tuż obok niego. Nie wyczuł jak się zbliża, ale nie był zaskoczony jego obecnością. Każdy, kto posiadał choć śladowe ilości reiryoku, wyczuło tą wcześniejszą erupcję duchowej energii. Była dziwnie znajoma, ale Isshin nie potrafił stwierdzić skąd pochodziła. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Kisuke, on również tego nie wiedział.

Nie był pewien ile czasu minęło, kiedy wreszcie znaleźli się w Urahara Shouten, gdzie Tessai użył kidou na ciele Masaki, by zamknąć jej rozprutą klatkę piersiową, połączyć zerwany kręgosłup i wywołać symptomy zawału serca. Nikt nie mógł podejrzewać prawdziwej przyczyny jej śmierci. Nie miał siły, by wymyślić wiarygodne odpowiedzi na niewygodne pytania, które zostałyby mu zadane przez policję i szpital, gdyby jej prawdziwe rany zostały zauważone przez nieświadomych duchowo ludzi.

Yuzu i Karin spały spokojnie w domu, pilnowane przez Yoruichi, nieświadome faktu, że kiedy się znowu obudzą, ich świat będzie wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, gdy Isshin układał je do snu.

Ichigo zaś spoczywał w gościnnej sypialni Kisuke, wciąż nieprzytomny, ale cały i zdrów.

Kiedy Tessai skończył swoją pracę, Isshin z nabożną czcią okrył twarz Misaki jedwabną białą chustą. Próbował dodzwonić się do Ryuukena, ale bez powodzenia. Jego frustracja rosła z każdym długim sygnałem. Kisuke, widząc jego stan emocjonalny, poklepał go lekko po plecach, w pocieszającym geście, który zupełnie do niego nie pasował i wyrwał mu z dłoni komórkę.

– Zajmę się wszystkim, Isshin. Zabierz syna do domu i odpocznij. Musisz być silny. Twoje dzieci cię potrzebują.

Rzucając ostatnie, przelotne spojrzenie w kierunku żony, wstał i skierował się do pokoju, w którym spał Ichigo. Wiedział, że jutro będzie miał czas na odpowiednie pożegnania, gdy szok minie i znowu będzie czuł się jak człowiek. Ale jak Kisuke powiedział, bez względu na to, co będzie czuł, będzie musiał pozostać silny. Jego dzieci będę go potrzebować bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Nagle uderzyła go myśl, że Ichigo prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zdoła otrząsnąć się po tym, co widział. Chwycił syna w ramiona, wciąż owiniętego w gruby koc i przytulił go do siebie ochronnie. Musiał coś z tym zrobić.

– Tato? – jego zaspany, cichutki głosik wyrwał go z rozmyśleń, gdy przechodził przez salon. – Gdzie jest mama?

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu zamarli, a Isshin potrzebował tylko sekundy, by podjąć decyzję.

– Kisuke – przemówił naglącym tonem. – Wymaż mu pamięć.

Blondwłosy mężczyzna przyglądał mu się z kontemplacyjnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym przytaknął. Ichigo poruszył się niespokojnie w jego objęciach, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, gdy Kisuke przytknął do jego czoła modulator pamięci Kikanshinki w kształcie biurowej pieczątki. Niemal natychmiast ponownie stracił przytomność.

Z cichym podziękowaniem, Isshin opuścił sklep swego starego przyjaciela. Był już środek nocy, a deszcz dawno ustał. Isshin przebył drogę do domu w krótszym tempie niż zwykle. Yoruichi nie powiedziała słowa, ale skinęła na niego głową i spuściła wzrok, gdy go mijała w drzwiach frontowych. Nie było nic, czym mogłaby go pocieszyć, więc nawet nie próbowała i Isshin był jej za to bardzo wdzięczny.

Położył Ichigo na dużym łóżku w sypialni jego i Masaki, przeniósł do niego delikatnie, uważając by ich nie zbudzić, czteroletnie bliźniaczki, po czym sam położył się przy nich, wdychając znajomy pocieszający zapach bzów, którym przesiąkła poduszka jego zony.

_Karakura, 17 czerwca, 14:05, 6 lat później_

Grand Fisher, jak wymownie nazwali go shinigami, którzy mieli dość szczęścia by go spotkać i przeżyć, by o tym opowiedzieć, był niesławnym pustym. Z wielkim cielskiem i brzydką maską na niegdyś ludzkiej twarzy, nie wyróżniał się wcale na tle innych potępionych dusz. Ale jego metody połowów biednych dusz, które kończyły jako jego posiłek, był wielce gorszący w oczach żniwiarzy.

Ichigo Kurosaki znał ów metody połowów Grand Fishera lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Sam stanowił bowiem jedną z naiwnych rybek, które nie oparły się błyszczącej przynęcie zarzuconej na płytkie wody codziennego życia. Ichigo miał wtedy tylko dziewięć lat, był stanowczo zbyt młody by rozumieć, że padł ofiarą okrutnej rzeczywistości, o której nie miał wcześniej pojęcia. Dla Ichigo rzeczywistość zaczynała się na codziennych zajęciach w podstawówce, obiadach z rodziną i kończyła na zajęciach z karate. W tej maleńkiej wizji świata nie było dość miejsca na pomieszczenie potworów z szafy. Nie było miejsca na śmierć.

W idealnym świecie dziecięcej ułudy, nikt nie umierał.

W rzeczywistości, która dopadła Ichigo niedługo po jego dziewiątych urodzinach, potwory z szafy okazały się prawdziwsze niż śnił w najgorszych koszmarach. Śmierć jego ukochanej mamy obdarła go z wszelkiej naiwności, zostawiając surową dojrzałość, która nie miała prawa przydarzyć się komuś tak młodemu.

Odganiając przytłaczające wspomnienia, próbował koncentrować się na walce.

Nie widział nic poza pustym, który miał czelność stać przed nim z tym obrzydliwym uśmiechem. Nie słyszał nic, poza jego znajomym szaleńczym chichotem.

\- Twoje reiatsu jest mi znane, shinigami. Kobieta, która była wtedy z tobą... była wyjątkowo smaczna. Takich uczt się nie zapomina. Twoja siostra? Nie, wiem, twoja matka.

Potwór, który sześć lat temu opuścił szafę, by terroryzować małe dzieci, dziś stał przed nim z arogancją godną stuletniej nieuchwytnej bestii. Ale Ichigo nie był dłużej małym dzieckiem, nie był ofiarą. Był łowcą. Dziś on zamierzał zapolować na monstrum, które zniszczyło jego świat sześć lat temu. Dziś on przeleje jego krew, jak on przelewał krew jego matki. Dziś rozedrze go na strzępy, jak on rozdarł jego matkę. Dziś go zabije.

Nagle polanę ogarnęła łuna błękitnego światła, tak jasnego, że niemal oślepiającego. Wybuch energii, który miał swe centrum w pomarańczowowłosym nastolatku był przytłaczający. Rukia stojąca nieopodal, upadła na kolana, drżąc niekontrolowanie pod uciskiem niewidzialnej siły. Z trudem unosząc rękę by osłonić oczy, wytężyła wzrok, by dojrzeć cokolwiek. Musiała mieć pewność, że Ichigo przetrwa.

Czuła się jak wtedy, gdy dekady temu Kaien umierał w jej ramionach, wciąż przeszyty jej piękną białą kataną. Walka o honor, którą ostatecznie wygrał, przyniosła mu śmierć, a jej niekończącą udrękę.

Gdyby Ichigo skończył tak samo...

Nie. Musi w niego uwierzyć.

Grand Fisher, który zamordował setki shinigami - niektórych dla pożywienia, innych dla zabawy - i jeszcze więcej zwykłych dusz w Rukongai i świecie ludzi; który szczycił się swą przebiegłością i siłą; który nigdy nie przegrał z żadnym pustym ani żniwiarzem... trząsł się. Nigdy w całym swym istnieniu nie czuł się w ten sposób. Krew w jego żyłach zdawała się zamarzać, kolana uginać pod ciężarem własnego ciała. Nie mógł oddychać. Powietrze zewsząd wydawało się pulsującą manifestacją wrzącej wściekłości jego przeciwnika. Reiatsu chłopca było tak potężne, że Grand Fisher nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że tym razem nie uda mu się wygrać. Ucieczka w jego obecnym stanie również nie wchodziła w grę.

Panika popchnęła go do kilku desperackich prób zmuszenia swoich kończyn do ruchu. Bezskutecznie. Nagła świadomość, że umrze, zrodziła w potępionej duszy strach, jaki był jej całkowicie obcy.

Ichigo nie zamierzał jednak zabijać go tak po prostu. Jego matka nie umarła tak po prostu. On nie otrząsnął się z żałoby tak po prostu.

Ruchem, który był zbyt szybki, by został zarejestrowany niewprawionym okiem, Ichigo opuścił krater, który wyżłobiła w ziemi jego duchowa energia i zamachnął się mieczem.

Krzywe ramie pustego wylądowało gdzieś za Ichigo, ale nie oglądał się za nim. Nie ustępował, nie zwalniał. Nim Grand Fisher zdążył zregenerować utraconą rękę, jego drugie ramie zostało mu wyrwane, z zastraszającą siłą, która wydawała się nieadekwatna do niepozornego wyglądu nastolatka.

Agonia pustego nie skończyła się na tym. Jego krzyki rozbrzmiewały tej nocy jeszcze długie minuty, które wydawały się wiecznością.

Kiedy Ichigo wreszcie opuścił miecz, gdy spojrzał na zmasakrowane cielsko pustego, poczuł mdłości. Maska Grand Fishera była jednak wciąż nienaruszona i Ichigo odnalazł w sobie niepokojące pokłady satysfakcji, gdy podszedł spokojnie do próbującego się leczyć potwora i prostym uderzeniem gołej ręki roztrzaskał ją w pył.

Rukia nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy wreszcie szalejąca burza energii Ichigo uspokoiła się i mogła spokojnie ocenić sytuację. To co, zobaczyła nie było tym, co spodziewała się zobaczyć. W pierwszym momencie przeraziła się, że Ichigo został poważnie ranny, ale potrzebowała tylko ułamka minuty, by zrozumieć, że się myli. Krew i flaki na jego shihakushou, ostrzu zanpaktou i twarzy, nie należały do niego.

Po Grand Fisherze nie było nigdzie śladu, ale Rukia nie miała wątpliwości, że nie żyje.

Tego dnia, w sercu Rukii, zakiełkował strach przed człowiekiem, którego nauczyła się kochać.

Powoli, strach, ból i gniew, które zrodziły się w Ichigo tego dnia sześć lat temu, zaczęły zanikać, pozostawiając po sobie smutek, który nigdy nie miał stracić na swej intensywności oraz dziwną, nową, ale zaskakująco przyjemną lekkość. Czuł się tak, jakby zrzucił z ramion ciężar, o którego istnieniu nie miał dotąd pojęcia. Być może ulgę przyniosła mu zemsta, a może świadomość, że stał się silniejszy niż był wtedy, wystarczająco silny, by chronić tych, których obiecywał chronić. Nie wiedział. Był jednak pewny jednej rzeczy: w przyszłym roku będzie mógł odwiedzić grób matki bez jakiegokolwiek żalu.


End file.
